kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Rider Arcane
Power Rider Arcane is the fifth incarnation of the Power Rider television series based on the Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Blade. It aired on Abc Famly from October 30, 2004 to November 4, 2005. It aired alongside Power Rangers Dino Thunder (Place Holders.) and Power Rangers S.P.D (Places Holders). Along with the standard insect motif of the Power Rider series, Power Rider Arcane also uses a playing card motif. Each Rider is assigned one of the suits from a deck of cards. The series cachphrases are "Now your power is at its peak." and "Take the trump card of fate!" Story Long ago on Sadahac a group of Dark mages sought the ultimate power. In their quest they unleashed many chaotic magics and finally performed a forbidden ritual. However a group of Light mages interfered and disrupted the ceremony. As a result all the Dark mages were transformed into Arcane Beasts of great power. However before they could use their new power the Light mages sealed them away. They knew the seal would not last forever and so begun preparing for the day it failed. That day has arrived and the modern descendants of the Light mages select four warriors to become Power Riders. In the time since the original ceremony the Light mages discovered a way to seal the Arcane Beasts into cards to utilize their power. The Riders were given this ability as well and as they defeated the Beasts they grew stronger. Characters Kamen Riders TV Show Martinez Residences *Trina Valentine *Beck Martinez Light Mage Descendants *Tommy Hall *Eve Spellman *Willy Wood *Alex Black W.A.N.D. *James Brown *Austin Valentine Other TBA Arcane Beast : Category Ace *Beetle Arcane Beast *Spider Arcane Beast *Mantis Arcane Beast *Kerberos Category 2-10 Spade *Locust Arcane Beast *Deer Arcane Beast *Trilobite Arcane Beast *Jaguar Arcane Beast *Lion Arcane Beast *Boar Arcane Beast *Buffalo Arcane Beast *Scarab Arcane Beast *Lizard Arcane Beast Diamond *Bat Arcane Beast *Zebra Arcane Beast *Pecker Arcane Beast *Tortoise Arcane Beast Clover *Mole Arcane Beast *Jellyfish Arcane Beast *Squid Arcane Beast Heart *Plant Arcane Beast *Moth Arcane Beast *Centipede Arcane Beast *Dragonfly Arcane Beast *Shell Arcane Beast *Human Arcane Beast Royal Clubs Spade Diamond Clover Heart Jokers Trial Series *Trial B / Austin Valentine *Trial D *Trial F *Trial G Others Episodes #Let's Ride. The Indigo Rider #Power Rider Arcane Heart #Secret of the Sadahac... #The Many Mysteries #Challenge of the Past #Arcane Heat's True Identity #Fight to Survive #The Resurrection of People #A Fighter's Destiny #The Warrior Under control #Where Are Their Whereabouts #Category Ace! #A Golden-Weaved Trap #Sealing The Ace #Fate! Sealing A Jack #The Strongest Ace! Arcane Club! #Manipulated Rider, Evil Belts Power #Spirits of Darkness #Conquering The Darkness #The Target Beck Martinez #Second Royal Sealed, Queen of Spades #Escaping The Darkness #Who and What are You? #The Mysterious Hunters #A Traitor Revealed #Power of Royals! Arcane Spade Fusion Suites #Trembling Heat #A Dangerous Gamble!? A King is Sealed! #Twins! Arcane Hearts Double! #Memories Lost! Arcane Diamond Fusion Suites #The 53rd Arcane Beast #A Destroyer's Secret #The Targeted Kaz #Power of a King! Evolution Suites #It's...It's A Dangerous Transformation?! #The Strongest Form #Rising Towards a New Destiny #One Who Takes Hold of the Future #Reunion of a Father and Daughter #We Must Forget The Past #The Desire For Strength #Arcane Club Revived #Friend or Foe? #Four Card Combo! #Fifth Ace?! #Ruler's Seal #The Fall of Power Rider Arcane Diamond #Prologue of the End #Final Ride. The Eternal Trump Category:Power Rider Series Category:Power Rider Category:Adaptations Category:Series Category:Powerverse